


Bulls In The Bronx

by Lacri_567



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M, Not Enough Tags, Old work, ZaDr, zim/dib - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacri_567/pseuds/Lacri_567
Summary: After a nasty fight with Zim, Dib finds himself running from everything with Gaz. When Zim suspiciously lets them stay at his base, they find a secret that nobody expected to exist, especially not Dib.(ZaDr)





	1. The Fight

 

“ **I hate you.** ” Dib Membrain spat in the direction of Zim, an alien from the planet Irk. “As do I, **Dib.** ” Zim hissed the last part of the sentence, circling Dib in a menacing way. A girl with brown hair and glasses watched from afar, in the bushes, preparing for an all out brawl between the enemies. Dib and Zim circled each other, looks of pure hatred. “I will dominate your planet, Dib-Stink and most of all, I will make sure no-one survives.” Zim threatened, spitting right on Dib’s face. Dib growled, his eyes narrowing and he punched Zim right between the eyes.

At that moment, some kid yelled “FIGHT!”

Zim and Dib extanged blows, hitting each other in various places. Dib hit Zim so hard that he flew face first into the chainlink of the fence that surrounded the playground. “ _Don’t use your PAK, it's_ **_not worth it._ ** ” Zim whispered to himself, refusing to use the spider legs inside of his PAK. Zim ran towards Dib, but he grabbed his alien fist and threw Zim onto the ground.

Dib then jumped onto Zim’s chest and started punching him in the face as hard as he could. “I HATE YOU!” Dib screamed as he kept punching, as blue droplets of blood fell from Zim’s mouth. “I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!” Dib repeated his previous speech, as hot tears errupted from his eyes. He really did not want his planet to be dominated by aliens, it was his worse fear. Dib hated Zim, he wanted him to die. That was the intent he had while smashing Zim’s face with his own two fists. Dib imagined that Zim really did takeover his planet, and that Dib and all human were put in some kind of gas chamber, like the Holocaust. Dib hated the fact that no-one believed him about Zim, everyone bullying him, his father ignoring him and his sister treating him like dirt.

Dib became even more furious thinking about those things and he lifted up his left fist to deliver the final blow. Dib’s pupils in his brown eyes shrinked as he punch Zim in the face with unholy strength as a roar of anger escaped his throat. Pushing people out of the way, Gaz appeared from the crowd. She ran towards the fighting couple and pulled her brother off of the now unconscious alien. “What the hell is wrong with you?!” Gaz yelled, holding her older brother by the collar. “Do you want to get kicked out of Skool?! What would Dad say if he were here?!” Dib growled and pushed his sister. “Why would he care?! He’s too busy working on his inventions to even notice anything that goes on in his children's lives!” Dib yelled, moving his anger from Zim to his father. “Ok, what if **mom** was here, Dib? What would she say?” Gaz said, blowing a bang out of her eyes. Dib eyes widened at the sudden mention of his mother. “You know. . . not to bring her . . . up.” Dib said, sniffing and whiping tears from his eyes. Gaz showed a small sign of sadness in her expression of remorse as well.

“ **HEY! What's going on over there?!** ” Yelled a voice, which was most likely a teacher. Dib and Gaz tensed at the sudden voice of an authority figure, as two black gloved hands grabbed Dib and Gaz’s wrist.

“C’mon!” Zim yelled, running with the two siblings.

Dib pondered why Zim was still conscious while Gaz removed her hand from the alien and kept running.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim, Dib, and Gaz are on the run the police and several teachers are on their tail.

**Chapter 2**

 

Zim ran as fast as his bruised legs could carry him, leading Dib and his sister Gaz along the long playground of their own Skool. His breath was shortening and eyes were blurry, but that didn't stop him from running. Gaz kept looking behind her, seeing that teachers and even the police were giving chase. “Son of a bitch. . .” Gaz cursed. Dib kept running, dispite hating Zim to his guts and disliking his sister. “We’re gonna have to jump the fence!” Gaz yelled, warning Dib and Zim of the uncoming barrier between the skool and outside freedom of the forest. Zim couldn't keep running anymore, he could feel his conscious state shattering and was starting to black out. They finally reached the chainlink fence, and Dib jumped on it. He started climbing, but stopped just as he heard a thump on the ground. Zim had collapsed. “Just leave him! Keep climbing!” Gaz yelled, preparing to jump on the fence and climb over, but Dib gave her a disapproving stare. “He saved us!” Dib said. “Yeah, so?” Gaz said. Dib stared down on the ground, he didn't want to save Zim either but he was his only chance to hide from the authorities, and much importantly, his father. 

“Gaz, if you grab him, I’ll buy you that game you want for your GameSlave.” Dib said. Gaz growled, and looked at Zim. “ **Fine.** ” She said, jumping off of the fence and grabbing the unconscious alien and throwing him over her shoulder. “You extraterrestrial piece of shit. . .” She mumbled, as she climbed over the fence as fast as she could. 

Dib jumped across the air and landed onto the other side of the fence, preparing for Gaz to throw Zim over the fence. How did he know that she would? Sibling sense, I don't know. Gaz did, and the alien landed onto him. Dib pulled himself up, and slung Zim over his shoulder, just as Gaz landed on the ground. “Are you sure you can handle this, Gaz?” Dib called back to his sister as they kept running. “It's not as bad as that preacher trying to stab me when Dad forced us to go to church.” Gaz said, chucking a bit before returning to her usual dark stare. 

After running a few miles, they stopped to catch their breath. “I don't see the police or any teachers anywhere. I think we’re in the clear.” Gaz said, lurching behind a tree. “Where are we going to go to hide? We can't go home, Dad would kill us.” Dib said. “Dad would kill  **me.** He would probably spare you. I’ve done this kinda shit before.” Gaz explained, pulling out a switchblade and her GameSlave. “What’s the switchblade for?” Dib asked, backing away from his sister. “It's in case  **that** asshole wakes up and attacks us.” Gaz said, pointing at Zim. 

Dib breathed out when he sat down, he had never gotten into a fight like  **that** before. He flexed his fingers, he had never punched anyone with that much brute strength before. They were still sore. Zim regained consciousness a few mintues afterward, pulling himself up. “I think we should go to Zim’s super secret base. NOT THAT YOU SHOULD BE ALLOWED IN THERE BUT I’M MAKING AN EXCEPTION!” Zim screeched, before coughing into his gloved hand. Dib smirked, Zim was molding back into his old self. “Can I play my GameSlave there?” Gaz asked, with a sarcastic tone. “Uh, yeah, sure, whatever.” Zim said. “Cool.” Gaz said, looming her face over the device. Zim started directing them to the house, which was only a few blocks away. 

Gaz cleared her throat behind Dib before mumbling “Sorry about bring up mom, she's a sensitive subject.” 

Dib put his hands in his pockets, sighing.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**A/N**

**Thanks to everybody who read and reviewed! Here is chapter two!**


End file.
